


Restoration

by BigE_2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fugaku Bashing even though I really don't have anything against him, Mother/Son Incest, Shameless Smut, alternative universe, it's just for the purposes of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE_2955/pseuds/BigE_2955
Summary: The coup is executed perfectly, and a new dawn shines upon the Uchiha clan.Sasuke Uchiha will lead the clan into a new era; the elders of old will be made to submit, and his poor, self-deluded father will have to sit back and watch his son bring the clan to new heights. Thankfully, with the coup completed, Sasuke and Mikoto can finally bring their illicit affair out from the darkness as well. What better way to celebrate victory and Sasuke's new role as clan head... than for Sasuke to mark his territory right in front of the man he used to call father.
Relationships: Sasuke Uchiha/Mikoto Uchiha
Kudos: 17





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *remastered* version of the original story that was posted to Adult FanFiction.
> 
> What did I do in this remaster?
> 
> I completely overhauled the story. All I took from the original from the core concept; everything else was built from the ground-up more or less. I simplified and stream-lined the story, lengthened the actual word count by a decent bit, and gave it a fresh coat of paint to bring it up to date. This is 99% original content. If you enjoy it, have any comments or concerns, or are curious about more things like this, feel free to leave a comment or check out my Discord at: https://discord.gg/t5yvprm

The coup had gone flawlessly, and without a hitch. They, the elders, who thought they were untouchable, had been caught completely off guard. Rounded up like the dogs they were, it was up to him to decide their fates.

Of course, it couldn’t have been done without the aid of his benefactor.

“Congratulations on your new position, Sasuke.” A pause, to allow the words he spoke to breath. “I’m sure you will make a fine clan head for the future generations to look up to.”

Sasuke tried to smile, but it came across as more a smirk than anything.

“Thank you… Sandaime-sama,” he said lightly.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled.

“The elders of your clan have been apprehended as you asked. Your intel was spot on—they were all inebriated, and none could put up a fight. Even your father, once renowned as one of the strongest shinobi of your clan, was too far gone to resist.”

At that, Sasuke could only nod his head approvingly. “Good—I’d prepared for the worst, but it seems everything has gone to plan. There weren’t any casualties?”

“None,” Hiruzen said. “Unless you count a black eye the ANBU gave your uncle when he tried to throw a punch,” he said, laughing.

“I don’t believe that would count, no,” Sasuke murmured. “You remember what we agreed to do with them?”

“They’re all aware of what’s happened yes, and what they must do to earn their freedom,” Hiruzen said. “I believe one or two of them have already made the oath to you, and I’m sure the rest will follow.”

To the Uchiha, an oath was sacred. The oath passed before them was simple—a pardon, but only if they agreed to declare their loyalty to Konoha and to Sasuke as the new Uchiha clan head.

Of course, they’d all had their own oaths to Fugaku, but might made right in the Uchiha clan, and a disgraced leader, held captive and who’d already been massively unpopular in the clan held no real sway over the elders, oath or not.

The elders were currently imprisoned. They would serve a short term, and during that they would have the option of swearing an oath to Sasuke. After the term, they would be put under house arrest in perpetuity until signing the oath.

“And as for my father?”

“He’s held where you requested.” 

At last, a true smile curled his lips. He stood up from his chair, Hiruzen looking up at him as he did so.

“Thank you for your time, Sandaime-sama, and your support,” Sasuke said. “But I have to go and make sure that my father never against is an obstacle to me.”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened slightly. “Surely you don’t intend to kill him?”

“No, I have no intention of that,” the young Uchiha said, turning his back to the aged Hokage. “I only have the intention of putting him in his place; permanently.”

And with that, he left.

* * *

Sasuke swept through the halls of the house he had grown up in, victory in his grasp.

The youth of the clan had aided him in his coup, backing him fully. The elders would be made to support him, or rot in house arrest. And now, it was time to finalize it, by ensuring that the already disgraced former clan head was humiliated to the point of never even having the chance to muster an opposition against him.

The door to the master bedroom was closed. Just outside was his beautiful mother, Uchiha Mikoto, who smiled as Sasuke walked up to her.

“Did everything go according to plan?” she asked, voice light and airy. She leaned forward, a smile on her lips, brushing a strand of raven hair out of her son’s eyes.

“Everything went perfectly,” he said. “I assume Father’s inside?”

“When the ANBU brought him, he was drunk and barely coherent,” Mikoto said, laughing slightly. “I always told him that that drinking problem would be his downfall. Looks like I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, you were,” Sasuke said, a glint in his eyes.

“Are you ready for the last stage of your plan, Sasuke?” Mikoto questioned, directing her gaze downward and licking her lips.

He laughed.

“You bet I am,” he said, reaching down and grabbing a generous handful of her juicy, plump ass. She cocked her head back—he leaned down, and captured her lips in a deep kiss. “Thankfully, we won’t have to hide anything from him anymore. Not that it matters.”

She grinned fiendishly. “Shall we?”

He didn’t answer; instead, he threw open the door.

As they entered, Fugaku stirred gently. Bound and gagged, tied securely to a chair, he was as harmless as a newborn.

He said something, but obviously, his voice was muffled. Still, he could remember being dragged out of a pub with the rest of the clan elders in handcuffs. Seeing Sasuke and Mikoto walking inside, grinning like devils, Fugaku seemed to truly realize the scope of the betrayal that he had been subject to.

“Father,” Sasuke said neutrally. “Your time as clan head is done.”

Fugaku’s eyes narrowed; his gaze flitted to Mikoto, who merely smiled back at him, like a wolf would to its prey. Her eyes were cold, calculating.

“There’s something else you should know,” she said sweetly, glued to Sasuke’s side, her son still grasping a handful of her ass. “The Hokage actually has the power to legally declare a couple disbanded whenever they want. He’s never exercised this power, at least until now. He decided to make an exception for our unique circumstances.”

She plucked the ring off of her finger and dropped it onto the ground. It fell with a small ‘tink’, bouncing once and then settling at the feet of mother and son.

Sasuke stepped on it, and electricity crackled through his boot. When he raised it up, the ring had been turned to a lump of unrecognizable metal.

Fugaku stared and stared.

When Sasuke leaned over and kissed Mikoto once more, it was like a bullet ricocheting through the disgraced leader’s gut.

“First I stole your wife, though you didn’t know about that until now,” Sasuke said, cocky and arrogant as always. “And now I’ve stolen your clan, your dignity and your pride. Your coup, father, all those years ago when I was a boy… Brother was smart enough to side against you, but he couldn’t bring himself to raise up arms against you either. You and the clan killed him for standing up for his values, and it was only because of the Sandaime and Itachi’s dying wish that the clan was spared extermination.” Sasuke bowed his head. “Now, under my rule, the clan will be reborn… we will be greater than ever. And you’ll be able to watch it happen, watch me achieve power you could only dream of, and watch me do it with the woman you love.”

Sasuke kissed Mikoto once again, and when he peeled back, they were both grinning at each other.

“Enough talk, Sasuke,” Mikoto said, running a finger down her son’s chest, biting her lip. “How about you take me right on that bed and show your father just how much of a _man_ you are compared to him?”

The young Uchiha laughed.

“I’m glad I was blessed with you deviousness, mother,” he said.

Mikoto smiled sweetly, cupping her chin.

“Shut up and _fuck_ me, Sasuke.”

With that, the time for talking was finished. Sasuke snarled, a beast arising inside of him, and with passion he shoved Mikoto down onto the mattress. Fugaku struggled against his bonds, making muffled noises against the gag in his mouth, but to no avail. He watched, helplessly, as Mikoto practically ripped her clothes off.

And he watched as Sasuke casually took his pants off as well.

Mikoto licked her lips as another kind of beast met her eyes. Needless to say, ever since their illicit affair had started under Fugaku’s nose years ago, Mikoto had much enjoyed getting pounded almost daily by her _very_ well hung son.

Fugaku…

Well, let’s just say that Mikoto had been very surprised that he had been able to get her pregnant once, let alone twice. She’d barely been able to feel him inside of her.

Compared to Sasuke, who stretched her out nicely and made her feel wholly like a woman.

Mikoto slid her panties off—balancing them on one foot, she casually flicked them away, making it so that they landed on Fugaku’s shoulder. He shrugged it off with mild effort, but not before realizing that they were sopping wet… another testament to his son’s simple, unadulterated superiority.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed, and with a grin on his face and massive cock throbbing, he went to work.

There was a distinct lack of romance in this. It was more beastly than anything, as Sasuke mounted Mikoto, thrusting his immense member inside of her and _forcing_ her to take it to the hilt.

They weren’t setting out to prove their love for each other, It wasn’t some lovey-dovey affair where they kissed and made sensual, soft, passionate love.

No, this was Sasuke marking his territory.

Here Fugaku was, disgraced and overthrown; bound and gagged to a chair, forced to watch as someone he’d thought was ‘his woman’ was fucked and dominated by a man who not only had been the one to usurp him, but was his own flesh and blood.

The humiliation that simmered inside of him was breathtaking, and yet, Fugaku couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Sasuke thrust into Mikoto harsh and fast, a frenzied way about him that made it clear he wasn’t looking to make this last long. Mikoto bit her lip as thick wet smacks echoed through the room. “Sasuke,” she moaned. “Careful now, you remember what happened last time you rode me too hard. I was limping for a week..!”

 _She’d said she had tripped and sprained her ankle_ , Fugaku thought.

“Who cares?” Sasuke grunted, palming her breasts and squeezing them tightly. “All that means now is that everyone will know who you belong to, mother.” He leaned down, tongue playing on the crest of her neck. “ _You’re mine_ now.”

She giggled. “Yes I am,” she declared for the world to hear, clutching her legs shut around his waist as he continued to pummel and fill her up.

Mikoto grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so that she could kiss him deeply. The shapely woman moaned into his mouth with every thrust, her thin yet curvy frame shaking beneath his power.

“No pulling out,” Mikoto told him, plenty loud for Fugaku to hear. “I want you to fill me up; I want him to see it.”

Sasuke laughed. “You’re every bit as twisted as I am,” he said, smirking as he adjusted the angle he thrust at. Conveniently, it made it so Fugaku could see the sheer length of Sasuke’s shaft, the way his ex-wife’s pussy lips stretched around it, the snugness it had when it was buried to the hilt inside of her.

“You are my son sweetie,” she cooed, as she felt him nudge that delightful, delicious sweet spot inside of her. “And god am I blessed to have you as a son right about now.”

With his cock scratching at her womb, impacting so deeply as to make her feel complete, Mikoto could scarcely remember that Fugaku was there. Sasuke knew—but he was in a trance, the sort of behavior that only happened when he was particularly horny and when Mikoto’s lovely body was ripe for the taking.

However, Fugaku was fully sober now; a few hours ago he’d been drunk beyond comprehension, but now, the world was crystal clear. Even without access to his _Sharingan_ , bound away by the cuffs around his wrists, he would remember every moment of the night he watched his son conquer the woman he’d once called the love of his life.

Sasuke’s grunts grew in volume and lowness, his thrusts powerful and potent. While this wasn’t the first time they had fucked on Fugaku and Mikoto’s martial bed, it was the first time they’d done it not under his nose, and it was the first time Sasuke had had full rein to do whatever he wanted.

It wasn’t particularly well built. It creaked and squeaked beneath Sasuke’s vicious assault, to the point where he actually had to slow down a tad or else the whole thing would have crumbled beneath them. The headboard slammed a naughty tune against the wall, and Mikoto moaned and cooed around her son’s fat cock for Fugaku to hear and forever remember.

“Fill me up,” she pleaded. “Please, god, I need that load inside of me.”

Sasuke bit his lip, buried himself to the hilt once last time, and let loose. “Fuuuck,” he moaned, as he unleashed an enormous load inside of her.

He jerked his hips lightly—groaning in tune with his pulses of cum shooting into her. Fugaku watched, stupified, knowing but not believing.

Panting, Mikoto went limp, having cum with her son and having goddamn came her brains out at that.

After a moment, her legs fell from around his waist. Sasuke pulled out, slowly, cock still hard and dripping Mikoto’s juices.

He laughed, then slid to the side, so that Fugaku’s view was unimpeded.

It took a moment.

Fugaku watched his wife’s throbbing, soaking wet pussy for what felt like an eternity.

For a second, he believed, nay, hoped that Sasuke merely hadn’t cum.

But the reality was that he’d cum so deeply inside of Mikoto that it was taking a while to come oozing out.

When it did reach the surface, it came out in big globs, gushing down her thighs, white streams of thick, white hot cum. Much more of it was pumped lovingly inside of her, a conquest of the sort of magnitude that only a well hung man like Sasuke could achieve.

Sasuke patted Mikoto’s thigh affectionately. “I think he gets the idea,” he said, leaning down to kiss her on the check.

Mikoto chuckled, sweat rolling down her body, cum leaking out of her.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling to herself. “I think he did.”

Sasuke leaned forward, directing his attention to his father.

“After tonight, you’ll be placed under house arrest. You’ll have everything you need—a butler, food, shelter, enough books to last a lifetime. But never again will you mistakenly believe that I am your son.”

Sasuke stood up, towering above Fugaku, several inches taller than the man even if he wasn’t bound and sitting down.

“I’m your clan head… and you’re nothing,” Sasuke said. “Now…” His lips curled upwards in a smirk. “Enjoy the rest of your night, ‘father’.”

He climbed back onto the bed, and kissed Mikoto once more. They melted into each other’s arms, and it wasn’t long before he was back inside of her, thrusting away. Their moans of passion echoed off the walls of the room.

The Uchiha emblem shone brightly on the wall. A new future had begun for the clan; a better one. Sasuke would be at the helm, Mikoto on his arm.

And Fugaku would watch… just as he did right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to remain a one-shot most likely, unless someone commissions a new chapter or I get some sudden urge of inspiration. Thank you for reading, and once again, I urge you to check out my Discord if you have any comments or concerns. Here's another link: https://discord.gg/t5yvprm


End file.
